Causalidad perpetua
by Ashura Nako
Summary: Kakashi piensa que no necesita ningún sentimiento y emoción que puedan entorpecerle. Pero sentir no es algo que elijamos sino algo que no podemos evitar. Y él quizás lo entienda o quizás no, pero si algo sabía era que siempre la causa de todo era la misma.


Bueno aquí está. Es largo, pero no pude desarrollarlo de otro modo, espero que al menos su lectura no sea pesada.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, aunque no lo parezca.

 _Aviso: "Este fic participa en el "Reto: Salir del closet" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

* * *

 _ **C** ausalidad perpetua _

Kakashi sabía que algunos tipos de barro eran beneficiosos para la piel. Conversaciones perdidas de mujeres por la calle que casualmente escuchaba. Pero estaba seguro de que el barro producido por la lluvia del día anterior sobre explanadas de arena no era ese barro, y aunque lo fuera a él le importaba entre poco y nada el tacto de su piel. Por lo que encontrarse en ese barro no era algo agradable.

Se levantó con dificultad, con el barro pegado a su piel y ropas e incluso, según notaba, en el pelo. Con una muesca de asco oculta por su máscara se quitó el exceso de esta sustancia del pelo y luego cerró sus ojos intentando calmarse.

Acabar metido en un gran charco con barro no era algo que le importara. Estaban entrenando, debían tomárselo tan en serio como si de una verdadera batalla se tratara, y era obvio que en batalla mancharse sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. Pero que él hubiera acabado en ese estado por otra persona, por su compañero de equipo, definitivamente le enfadaba y mucho.

Obito, siempre Obito.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos para acribillar al Uchiha con estos. El chico solo estaba montando drama porque se habían manchado sus gafas y no veía nada, molestando aún más a Kakashi por entretenerse en cosas tan nimias. Cuando el chico de pelo negro notó los oscuros ojos de su compañero sobre él, sabía la que le venía encima.

—No-no había reparado en esa esquina. No sabía que Minato-sensei aparecería por ahí y bueno… ¡También es tu culpa!

Obito había empezado a defenderse incluso antes de que Kakashi le regañara y quizás empezó bien pero luego se llenó de orgullo y se atrevió a decir que era culpa de ambos. Como si eso fuera posible.

No, no lo era. Kakashi era un buen ninja siempre centrado y eficiente, todo lo contrario al chico del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Era obvio de quien era la culpa. Pero en ese momento Obito estaba demostrando un orgullo digno de los Uchihas, lo único que tenía de ese clan a opinión de Kakashi; que sabía que los Uchihas eran orgullos así como ninjas de élite, fríos y con aires de superioridad. Obito no tenía nada de Uchiha a ojos de Kakashi. De hecho ese chico era lo más parecido a la oveja negra del rebaño que Hatake pudiera pensar.

Numerosas eran las veces que Obito acababa estropeando el entrenamiento. Rin le sonreía y era amable con él, Minato solo señalaba los fallos para que los enmendara y solo Kakashi era el que perdía los nervios. Sentía que Obito le entorpecía y antes de darse cuenta estaban envueltos en disputas. Disputas donde siempre Rin trataba de calmarlos y Minato les ponía fin tras un rato de críticas mutuas.

Obito, siempre Obito. Obito era el centro de sus problemas actuales y de eso no tenía duda alguna. Él era un buen ninja, no fallaba en nada ni tenía problemas con nadie. Quizás no era amistoso o cariñoso pero eso no era necesario. Él era un ninja, y donde debía darlo todo era en el campo de batalla. No necesitaba amigos o compañeros con los que encariñarse, ¿para qué? Si morirían en el campo de batalla, como él mismo lo haría en unos años. El amor era algo que no necesitaba en su vida.

Ver a Obito en su equipo era todo lo insoportable que Kakashi podría pensar; y el por qué era sencillo: Obito era lo opuesto a él. No era serio, no era eficiente, no parecía entender el significado de ser un ninja y lo peor de todo: se entretenía en tonterías como el amor.

Y eso era quizás lo que más le molestaba de Obito, que era un sentimental. Obito sería de los que en combate perdería el foco de su atención viendo como se encontraban sus compañeros en vez de atacar y erradicar al enemigo. Si a eso se le sumaba que Obito estaba enamorado de Rin, las posibilidades de que sus misiones en grupo fracasaran eran elevadas.

Ambos siguieron discutiendo siguiendo el patrón establecidos: Obito le gritaba, Kakashi —a su parecer— demostraba más madurez sin gritarle pero respondiéndole con ironía y acidez, Rin trataba de calmarlos y Minato finalizaba la disputa cogiendo a cada chico del hombro y aparatándolos y dando por cerrado el tema. Esos chicos no parecían cambiar y eso cada vez le preocupaba más. Necesitaba un equipo unido, no un equipo roto sin conexión.

—¿Y si vamos a Ichiraku ramen a comer? Invito yo. Bueno, después de que os deis una ducha, claro.

Y cuando Minato no había terminado de hablar las palabras ya habían causado reacción. Obito estaba feliz por la invitación, Rin asintió y el estomago de Kakashi gruñó. Si había algo capaz de tranquilizar a las fieras era la comida, en este caso a los preadolescentes ninjas.

—¡Sí, tengo tanta hambre que podría comerme una vaca entera! —exclamó Obito mientras Rin se reía y se le acercaba a quitarle barro del pelo haciendo que el rostro del Uchiha se pusiera como un tomate. Al ver como Kakashi le miraba volvió a exclamar—. ¡Pero si Bakakashi no va, mejor!

—Vamos todos, Obito. Kushina también —comentó Minato. Llevar a su esposa era casi como sumar un preadolescente más pues Kushina disfrutaba de molestar a sus dos alumnos varones, pero ir a comer ramen sin llevarla era sinónimo de dormir en el sofá.

—Bien, a ver si con suerte Obito se asfixia con uno de los fideos —dijo con sarna Kakashi haciendo que Obito de nuevo se enfadara.

A veces Minato se sorprendía de la eterna paciencia que tenía con esos chicos.

—Un insulto o discusión más y pagaréis vosotros.

Y eso fue suficiente para calmar a esas fieras, si había algo más eficiente para calmar a las personas que la comida era la mención al dinero. Más para ambos chicos que vivían solos y tenían gastos que pagar.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la parte urbana de la villa —habían estado entrenando en los bosques— cada chico fue a su casa para asearse. Rin volvió a su casa también y quedaron en reunirse una hora después. Cuando la hora pasó Rin era la primera en estar esperando. Luego llegó Kakashi el cual escuchó las charlas de Rin sin demasiado interés pero tampoco ignorándola. Esa chica le caía bien, se podría decir que era una compañera preciada. Minato y Kushina se unieron poco después con una Kushina rebosante de energías y ganas de picar. Abrazó a Rin repitiendo lo mona que era y luego molestó un poco a Kakashi. Este sabía que solo era temporal hasta que llegara Obito, que era la perdición de Kushina, aunque no podría decir si para bien o para mal; que Kushina adoraba al Uchiha era obvio pero también disfrutaba de molestarlo a partes iguales. Pero Obito, para variar llegó tarde y disculpándose.

—No te disculpes, si siempre haces lo mismo y no escarmientas, tus disculpas no valen nada.

—Siguiendo esa lógica, ¿Por qué me regañas siempre Kakashi? —Respondió Obito ante la crítica del Hatake—. No vale para nada —comentó imitando el tono de Kakashi haciendo que los demás rieran y Kakashi frunciera las cejas, molesto.

—Vamos a comer ya —propuso Rin y Obito no tardó en apoyar su propuesta y sentarse en uno de los taburetes de Ichiraku ramen.

El chico se arrepintió en seguida, debería haber esperado para sentarse al lado de Rin. Pero ya era tarde, el orden era: Minato, Kushina a su derecha, al lado de esta Obito, al lado Kakashi y por último, Rin.

Desgracia y doble desgracia para el Uchiha que no solo no estaba con Rin sino que tenía a Kushina a un lado y que no dejaría de molestarle, y a Kakashi al otro lado.

Algo parecido debía de estar pensando Kakashi que tenía al «inútil» de Obito a un lado y a la chica que le quería —y que no parecía entender su desinterés por ella— al otro. Cuando Obito le vio mirándole con mala cara no tardó en quejarse de que estuvieran juntos. Por una vez ambos estaban de acuerdo.

—Los que se pelean se desean —canturreó Kushina con ganas de molestarles y menos mal que aún no estaban comiendo pues Obito hubiera escupido todo. De hecho lo hizo con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

—Kushina-san, por favor, no digas cosas tan desagradables. Antes muerto —terció Kakashi sin mostrar ninguna reacción exagerada como la de Obito.

—¡Exacto! Antes muerto que con Bakakashi, además a mí me gustan las chicas, es decir…No, ¡no es como si me gustara una en concreto ni nada! Yo, solo…—Obito se perdió entre sus palabras estando a punto de confesarse a Rin de mala manera.

—Idiota —susurró Kakashi.

Pero Obito estaba demasiado rojo y nervioso al haberse enredado en explicaciones como para escucharle. Mientras, Minato regañaba cariñosamente a su esposa por decirles esas cosas, pero la pelirroja parecía totalmente divertida por eso.

Pero Kakashi se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Kushina. ¿Él y Obito? Si había que estar ciego para no ver que se odiaban, además Obito amaba a Rin. Y ninguno de los dos era gay. Al menos Obito. Él nunca se lo había planteado porque no le interesaba el amor. Pero Rin le parecía guapa, Kurenai también. No creía batear para ese lado. De repente pensó en Gai, que era el otro chico con el que más relación tenía. Definitivamente no le gustaban los chicos.

Los tazones que habían ordenado antes de toda la escena montada, les legaron humeando y desprendiendo un olor que abrió más el apetito de los presentes. Kushina empezó a comer como loca aún quemándose, Minato a su lado se reía y le decía que no comiera así. Kakashi al ver eso solo pudo pensar que tampoco le gustarían las mujeres así, no le gustaba nadie y eso era lo mejor. Obito a su lado empezó a comer casi como la Uzumaki pero quejándose de que se quemaba y hasta atragantándose. Cuando un trozo de Menma se le quedó en la garganta y puso una cara cómica al estar ahogándose, Kakashi se rió esta vez de forma visible pues no tenía su máscara, pero nadie se percató.

¿Gustarle Obito? Eso sería de locos, pero a veces, solo a veces, reírse de lo torpe que era ese chico le entretenía. No eran amigos si quiera, pero reírse de él era algo que si podía permitirse.

Una vez acabado los tazones —los múltiples tazones en el caso de Kushina— salieron del local para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Pero el Rayo amarillo de Konoha habló antes de que se separaran.

—No olvidéis que mañana el entrenamiento es muy temprano, a las siete de la mañana. En el campo de entrenamiento cinco.

—¿Lo has escuchado? Las siete, no las siete y media. Cena temprano y acuéstate temprano, y pon el despertador. Me niego a ir a buscarte mañana también, si no estás a la hora entrenaremos sin ti —comentó Kakashi de nuevo con su rostro protegido por su máscara a Obito el cual había sacado la lengua como burla mientras hablaba.

—Ni que yo quisiera que vengas a buscarte.

Kushina empezó a reírse y todos los presentes la miraron sin entender muy bien, pero la pelirroja no tarde en expresar sus pensamientos mientras ponía las manos en el estomago por reírse tanto.

—Ahora parecéis un matrimonio de cincuenta años discutiendo.

La cara de Obito fue un poema, Kakashi se encogió de hombros —no merecía la pena discutir con Kushina— y se fue. Así todos se fueron a sus casas con una Kushina riéndose de los aprendices de su marido.

—Deja de decirles esas cosas. Al final harás que se lleven aún peor. A Obito le gusta Rin.

—Sí, pero nadie dice que a Kakashi no le puede gustar Obito —respondió con tranquilidad la Uzumaki mientras su marido suspiraba. Kushina veía y leía demasiadas novelas.

Al día siguiente como Kakashi ya suponía, Obito no estaba en el punto de reunión ni tenía pinta de llegar en los próximos minutos. Por lo que Minato le mandó a buscarlo, esta vez se negó. Siempre obedecía aunque no le gustara el tener que hacer tal tarea, pero esta vez ciñéndose a sus palabras el día anterior no quería ir. Pero cuando Minato le pidió a Rin que fuera ella, cambió de opinión. Encima que llegaba tarde no iba a darle el gusto de que Rin fuera a por él. Eso sería algo bonito y bueno para Obito y no se lo merecía, así que antes de que Rin pudiera aceptar salió corriendo hacia el barrio Uchiha. Dejando un poco sorprendidos a su maestro y compañera.

—Yo creo que no se odian tanto, puede que ni siquiera se lleven mal. Pero ambos son muy orgullosos como para reconocer que solo son opuestos en casi todo. Eso no hace que necesariamente deban llevarse mal —terció Rin cuando ya no podían distinguir a Kakashi entre los gentíos de Konoha.

—Opino igual, pero son demasiado cabezotas. De hecho, los polos opuestos se atraen. Ambos podrían tapar las debilidades contrarias y potenciar las habilidades propias si colaboraran.

Su alumna le dio la razón y ambos se sentaron a esperar para no empezar sin los chicos, matando el tiempo escuchando como Rin le hablaba de sus mejoras como ninja medico. Rin llegaría muy lejos, su bondad y determinación eran características muy valiosas. Minato esperaba que todo su equipo llegara lejos y por eso era que establecer las bases del trabajo en equipo era algo que debía conseguir.

Cuando Kakashi llegó a la casa de Obito se acercó a la ventana por la cual solía avisarle y le llamó, al no tener respuesta alguna se asomó para encontrarse a Obito dormido en su cama. El muy despistado tenía la ventana abierta. Era cierto que era un ninja y que podría defenderse si alguien entraba, pero también era cierto que ese alguien podía ser más fuerte. Kakashi se deslizó por la ventana y entró. Obito le hacía cometer allanamiento de morada.

Obito, siempre Obito.

Se acercó a la cama del Uchiha que murmuraba algo en sueños. Al acercarse pudo descifrar algunas palabras, entre ellas su nombre. Puso más atención y escuchó como el chico de cabellos negros prometía en sueños llegar a su nivel y superarle. Lo que significaba que Obito sabía que era peor ninja que él, pero no lo reconocía frente a él. Kakashi se quedó estático. No le gustaban los elogios, él no era un buen shinobi para ser elogiado. Lo era porque era lo que sentía que debía hacer con su vida y lo único que le hacía vivir. No tenía padres ni familia, las relaciones amorosas no le interesaban y no esperaba nada de nadie. Solo quería servir a su villa y morir en batalla si era necesario.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que pese a las múltiples diferencias que tenía con Obito, había algo que les única: una asfixiante soledad que ambos pretendían ignorar y no darle importancia. Como si no les doliera. No tenían nada y por ello querían ser útiles para su villa como ninjas. Quizás no entendían el trabajo de un shinobi del mismo modo, pero si tenían la misma pasión ante esa forma de vida.

Los kunais. Pergaminos con técnicas. Pergaminos con jutsus de fuego propios del clan Uchiha. Libros de texto. Sellos. Esos y más útiles de la vida del shinobi se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo. Obito se esforzaba, a su manera, y de forma poco seria a los ojos de Kakashi pero se esforzaba. Por primera vez quizás en su vida, sintió que compartía algo con alguien. Una pasión, un sentimiento. Por primera vez pensó que Obito no era una persona tan desagradable. Sin darse cuenta sus pulsaciones habían aumentado y su gesto enfadado por tener que buscar a su compañero había desaparecido.

Las palpitaciones de su corazón le asustaron. No estaba en peligro, no tenía porque sentirse así. Quizás estaba enfermo. Pero era muy importante. Tratando de ignorar el extraño sentimiento que estaba experimentando se acercó más a su compañero y lo zarandeó. Aún con eso no se despertó y Kakashi tuvo que moverlo bruscamente y gritar su nombre.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos y pegó un grito al ver a Kakashi en su casa. Luego cuestionó que hacía ahí y sin dejarle hablar gritó de nuevo recordando el entrenamiento. Se vistió a toda prisa delante de Kakashi el cual no sabía si irse o esperarlo. Mejor esperarlo o conociéndolo se pararía con cualquier cosa. Obito decía ayudar ancianas, Kakashi estaba seguro que se paraba a acariciar gatos o cosas por el estilo.

El chico se vistió y recogió algunas de sus pertenencias. Se echó las gotas que solía llevar consigo,en los ojos y cogió sus gafas. Le dio la espalda a Kakashi y antes de ponerse dichas gafas suspiró dejando caer sus hombros.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? Deja de mirarme de esa forma.

Luego se colocó las gafas y le indicó a Kakashi que le siguiera. El chico de pelo gris nunca había estado en la residencia de Obito y apenas se fijó en los muebles o decoración, solo pudo notar soledad. La misma soledad que le rodeaba a él en su hogar. A veces había reflexionando como siendo tan joven y huérfano desde niño, Obito vivía solo y no con algún familiar. El clan Uchiha era un clan grande. No tenía sentido. Pero no quería preguntar. Vivir con alguien por obligación no haría que la soledad desapareciera, solo sería falsamente opacada pero por el contrario brillaría con más fuerza que nunca.

Salieron de la calle y del barrio Uchiha, barrio que siempre miraba en demasía y de mala forma a Kakashi y pasaron por una calle de Konoha poco concurrida que les serviría de atajo. En mitad de la calle una ancianita llevaba una gran bolsa y Obito no dudó en ayudarla. Al final iba a ser cierto. Cuando vio a la ancianita sonreírle al chico y Obito sonreír de vuelta con amabilidad, se quedó pensativo. Quizás a veces sí llegaba tarde por cosas así. Pero seguía sin creer que siempre fuera el motivo. Aún así pudo comprobar que definitivamente Obito tenía buen fondo. Por eso quien de verdad conocía al chico se encariñaba con él.

Llegaron al punto de reunión y tras un pequeño regaño de Minato comenzaron a entrenar. Que Minato les pusiera juntos contra Rin y él no les era extraño. Solía hacerlo para intentar que trabajaran en equipo con nulos resultados normalmente, pero ese día Kakashi no estaba tan reacio a colaborar, incluso pasó por alto alguna tontería de Obito.

En un momento donde Minato había desaparecido de la vista de ambos juntos con Rin, vieron como Rin se acercaba a una de las trampas que Obito había puesto con anterioridad. Aunque estuvieran entrenando, iban en serio por lo que era peligroso así que Obito no pudo reprimir el impulso de apartar a Rin de ella. Algo ilógico para Kakashi que no lo podía entender. Además Hatake se dio cuenta rápidamente de que se trataba de un genjutsu de su maestro, así que corrió hacia Obito apartándolo del lugar de la trampa donde, oculto por el genjutsu de Minato, la trampa de Obito había sido desactivada y remplazada por una de Rin.

Una explosión no demasiado fuerte sonó mientras Obito era apartado junto al propio Kakashi que solo lo había apartado tirándose con él. Cuando el humo se disipó y Rin y Minato los rodearon, Obito entendió todo.

—¡Ganamos! —gritó Rin chocando los cinco con su maestro.

Kakashi se levantó del suelo mirando un corte que se había hecho en el brazo y sangraba. No era importante y Rin se lo curaría. Obito fue hacia él corriendo.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? No era necesario y… ¡tío, estás sangrando!

Kakashi hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto y Minato comento lo obvio.

—Lo ha hecho para salvarte, deberías estar agradecido. En eso consiste el trabajo en equipo.

Entonces Obito volvió a hablar.

—Hoy estás muy raro. También esta mañana no estabas desagradable. ¿Estás enfermo o algo? Bueno sea como sea, gracias —dijo Obito sonriendo sinceramente y Kakashi volvió a sentir sus latidos acelerarse, se sentía incomodo con esa sonrisa sincera de Obito. Este pareció notarlo y se sonrojó—. Bueno, tampoco es como si yo te lo hubiera pedido, ha sido cosa tuya. Además no era necesario me habría librado y…

—Podrás pagármelo algún día haciendo lo mismo por mi. Aunque lo dudo, seguro que soy yo el que siempre tiene que salvarte el culo.

Eso comentó Kakashi antes de darse la vuelta y acercarse a Rin para que le curara la herida dejando a Obito entre enfadado y extrañado. Kakashi había puesto una expresión muy rara cuando le dio las gracias. Era raro ver a Kakashi con una expresión que no fuera desde la seriedad hasta el enfado. De hecho parecía emocionado o algo así. Era muy raro.

El día y el entrenamiento acabaron todo lo normal que podían acabar. Alguna discusión, alguna corrección de Minato y nada más destacable. Porque Kakashi era un ninja y los ninjas no tienen sentimientos, y si le preguntaran iría más allá y diría que si los tienen los ocultan. No se encontraba bien. No sabía bien que le pasaba pero no se sentía nada bien, de hecho todo lo que podía decir era que se sentía extraño. Y eso no le informaba nada. Tampoco podía ir al médico y decir que su único síntoma para pensar que estaba enfermo era que estaba raro.

Los días pasaron y la extrañeza de Kakashi se fue intensificando pero la mayoría del tiempo era algo que no le desagradaba del todo y a lo que empezaba a acostumbrarse. Sin embargo cada vez que estaba con Obito ese sentimiento se incrementaba, esa sensación le carcomía por dentro. Sus peleas aumentaron y si las pensaba con frialdad, todas eran buscadas por él. A veces el Uchiha de verdad que no se conducía mal y aún así él le criticaba. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero lo hacía. En parte creía que se sentía irritado cuando estaba con Obito.

Un día iba caminando por la villa cuando paró en la puerta de una librería. Una que él frecuentaba para comprar libros de shinobis y nada más. Repitiéndose que consultar no tenía nada malo compró un libro acerca de los sentimientos y emociones humanos. También podría reutilizarlo y entender los sentimientos de los demás y así poder usarlos en contra de sus enemigos.

Sin embargo la mujer que llevaba el negocio le dijo unas palabras que no pudo olvidar en un tiempo.

—No está mal buscar información más allá, pero cada persona siente de modo distinto y vive las emociones de un modo especial. No acates el libro al pie de la letra.

Kakashi recapacitó las palabras, era algo que tenía sentido. Pero lo que menos sentido era que la propia señora desprestigiara sus productos, o solo era demasiado noble y honrada.

Esa noche leyó el libro y cuando llegó al apartado del amor todo se derrumbó.

En primer lugar el amor familiar le hizo querer tirar el libro. No, el no amaba a su difunto padre. Su padre fue una deshonra como ninja, él no lo echaba de menos, ni lloraba algunas noches por su recuerdo. Tampoco le veía y hablaba en sueños. Ese amor familiar que definía el libro, él no lo conocía.

Pero las mentiras eran tan inconsistentes en su cabeza que el miedo empezó a corroerle. Los ninjas no tienen sentimientos, se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando su padre murió sintió que su mundo se acababa, si los sentimientos eran tan dolorosos, prefería no tenerlos.

Cuando llegó al amor romántico pensó en Obito. Obito estaba enamorado de Rin, probablemente lo que describiría ahí sería la misma actitud de atontado que el Uchiha tenía alrededor de la castaña. Solo había leído cuatro párrafos y ya le temblaba una mano.

No sabía cómo se sentía Obito, pero podía decir claramente que él si sentía muchas de las cosas expresadas en ese libro.

Claramente no sentía mariposas en el estomago, de hecho nadie podría saber cómo se siente eso porque nadie ha tenido mariposas volando en su estomago. Pero aun así esa sensación no era la que sentía. Sin embargo el nerviosismo, las sensaciones extrañas dentro de él y la sensibilidad incrementada, sí.

Pero el problema no quedaba ahí. El problema era quien le hacía sentir eso.

Kakashi dejó caer el libro a un lado de la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Obito, siempre Obito.

Durante días trató de olvidar ese libro, quería que desapareciera —aunque solo estaba bajo el fregadero— y no leerlo nunca más. No había llegado al miedo, a la tristeza ni mucho menos a la nostalgia. Para su desgracia esas emociones las conocía de primera mano. Lo que significaba que el sí tenía tanto emociones como sentimientos. Había sido demasiado orgulloso y ciego negándolas. Pero lo que se negaba a tener era sentimientos de amor, y menos hacía él. Era de locos.

Pero así como los locos, escuchaba voces en su cabeza y no era más que la voz de Kushina y las insinuaciones que un día hizo entre él y Obito.

Se negaba a pensarlo demasiado tiempo pero veía a Obito cada día. Iba a buscarlo en su casa, trabajaba codo a codo con él. Tenían contacto físico a diario prácticamente. Era muy difícil ignorar que el corazón parecía querer independizarse de la caja torácica.

Semanas después no le quedó otra que admitirlo. Estaba enamorado de Obito para su desgracia. ¿Era gay? Bueno, eso no le importaba puesto que aunque lo fuera no iba a tener ningún romance con Obito. Porque a Obito le gustaba Rin. Y ahí era cuando todo se complicaba. Cuando un nuevo sentimiento le asaltaba y era el dolor.

Y por qué no, también los celos. Y ambas eran horribles para el Hatake.

No le gustaba ver a Obito cerca de Rin pero no podía evitarlo ni quejarse. Era algo natural. De hecho en su caso era al revés, él trataba de ignorar a Obito, pese a que este le gustaba. Tardó aún un poco más en entender cuál era la diferencia.

Obito aceptaba y era feliz con sus sentimientos de amor hacia Rin y él no. Él no aceptaba fácilmente lo que sentía por el Uchiha, tampoco quería sentirlo y tenía miedo de que se supiera. Realmente nada pasaría pero la situación se volvería peor, y su equipo ya tenía bastantes problemas de unión como para sumar algo tan importante. Ahí radicaba la diferencia. Obito disfrutaba de estar enamorado y él sufría por ello. La vida nunca era justa para él.

Alguna vez le asaltó la duda de por qué debía sentirse así. El amor es amor y es igual sea cual sea su vertiente. Es un buen sentimiento para la mayoría de personas. ¿Por qué a él le hacía sufrir? Tras investigar algo más entendió que al parecer amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo no estaba bien visto por todos. Sus sentimientos debían ser aún más clandestinos. Y tampoco eran correspondidos. No tenían nada bueno.

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Solo seguir ocultándolo y tratar de olvidarse de Obito. De hecho era lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía cómo. Al final acabó recurriendo a la persona que más podría ayudarle: Kushina. No por nada ella insinuó cosas cuando aún ni él mismo sabía de sus sentimientos. Y fueran broma o verdad al final había acertado.

—Kushina-san, tengo que preguntarte algo —comentó aceptando el té que Kushina le dedicaba.

—Y me lo preguntas hoy, que sabes que Minato está en una misión y que podrías encontrarme sola —comentó Kushina con tranquilidad mientras bebía tambien de su té—, ya sé que me vienes a contar. Te estás poniendo nervioso y eso no es propio de ti. Pero si propio de un adolescente enamorado.

Kushina lo sabía. ¿Se lo habría contado a Minato?

—¿Lo sabe Minato-sensei? —cuestionó tratando de sonar desinteresado.

—Siempre que se lo he comentado ha sido en tono de broma y no lo ha tomado en serio. ¿No quieres que lo sepa?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Y de verdad me harías un favor si no sale de aquí.

—Debe ser difícil… de acuerdo. Pero no creas que se puede ocultar siempre. A los sentimientos no puedes ponerles máscara.

Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron con pesadez. Tenía razón y él lo sabía. Se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Yo no quiero albergar estos sentimientos. Solo quiero olvidarle. Si al menos me gustara Rin, yo le gusto a ella y todo sería más fácil. Aunque igualmente no querría una relación.

—Los sentimientos nunca son fáciles, menos aún, el amor —Kushina rió con frescura. A sus ojos solo tenía a un chico que ya había sufrido demasiado y ahora se enfrentaba a un amor que podría ser criticado. La vida de Kakashi era un sufrimiento tras otro—. Si los aceptas te dolerá menos. Disfruta del sentimiento.

—Ni quiero, ni puedo. Además sabes que Obito no siente lo mismo.

—Debes ver a través de la decepción. Quizás Obito cambie de parecer aunque es poco probable. Pero, ¿sabes? Creo que aun así puedes disfrutar del calor que el amor proporciona, aunque no sea correspondido, y aunque sea doloroso. Si en un pequeño momento te hace querer sonreír ya merece la pena. El tiempo cura gran parte del dolor y potencia los buenos momentos.

Kakashi sonrió por primera vez en la tarde. Pensaba que Kushina se reiría de él al principio, que le molestaría, pero se sentía tan bien abriendo su alma con ella. Era casi como contarle a una madre sus problemas.

—Hablando así pareces una mujer adulta y responsable.

—¡Lo soy! —exclamó Kushina sin contener un «ttebane».

—No lo sueles parecer.

Kushina le golpeó la cabeza con su mano en vertical pero de forma suave y luego se rió.

—Enamorarse no es malo. Quizás no pueda ser con él, pero no cierres tu corazón Kakashi. La vida del ninja es sacrificada. Tener a alguien que te haga sonreír cuando todo lo demás es oscuridad y dolor es lo único que nos salva de ser bestias de matar.

—En mi definición de ninja no entran los amigos ni el amor.

—Tienes toda una vida para cambiarla.

Kakashi volvió a quedarse en silencio pensando. Kushina tenía razón en tantas cosas, aunque muchas siguieran sin convencerle. ¿Podría tener algo bueno un sentimiento condenado al fracaso? Él no era cursi, por supuesto que no. Rechazaba cada declaración de chicas sin el menor tacto pero, no podía negar que a veces ver sonreír a Obito le hacía sentir latir un corazón que a veces parecía ni existir en su pecho frío y vacío. Aunque sus sonrisas no fueran para él.

—Quiero olvidarlo. Me distrae en las misiones. Me hace preocuparme por él y además no hay ningún futuro en estos sentimientos. Es inteligente deshacerse de ellos.

—También puedes luchar, aunque lo tienes difícil y no quiero darte falsas ilusiones.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero deshacerme de estos sentimientos.

Kushina le observó. Era tan fácil ver un adulto frente a ella. Serio, decidido, maduro y sacrificado. Sin embargo en momentos como esos no podía más que ver a un adolescente, a un niño, sufriendo por cosas normales y corrientes en un chico de su edad. Pero a Kakashi la vida le había hecho crecer sin aprender bien y asimilar cada etapa de esta. Cruel, muy cruel era la vida con él.

—Que sea un chico también te preocupa. Habrás oído comentarios mordaces acerca de las relaciones homosexuales. La gente es muy idiota —comentó Kushina de nuevo con su muletilla—. El amor es amor ¿y qué más da el sexo de quien lo sienta y hacia quién lo sienta? No todos piensan así, pero conmigo no tendrás ningún problema. Ni con Minato.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa, aunque parezca difícil de ocultar, lo haré.

—¿Te das cuenta de que andáis en un triangulo donde todos sufren sin ser correspondidos? Casi parece una broma del destino.

—Lo es, seguramente —respondió Kakashi para luego sumirse en un nuevo silencio, cuando al fin comprendió que ya todo estaba dicho, se levantó—. Gracias Kushina-san pero ya no hay nada más que hablar.

—No diré nada, y sé que es difícil pero tienes mi apoyo. ¿Os preparo una cita? —preguntó Kushina subiendo y bajando sus cejas para relajar un poco el ambiente. Kakashi negó con la cabeza sin saber cuánto era broma y cuánta verdadera intención de hacerlo.

Se fue hasta la puerta de la casa de su sensei, se colocó sus zapatos y cuando estuvo de espaldas habló.

—Serías una buena madre —murmuró lo bastante alto para ser escuchado por Kushina y se fue sin mirarla. Ya había superado por mucho el límite de su sinceridad y ñoñería por un día. Maldito Obito, le estaba perturbando por completo.

La cara de ilusión de la joven Uzumaki, es algo que solo la entrada de su casa pudo presenciar.

Kakashi empezó una batalla contra los sentimientos y contra su obviedad rezando por que nadie lo notara. En especial Obito o Rin. Porque si Rin se enterara podría acabar expandiéndose. La chica no era cotilla pero podía molestarse por la noticia y se le podría escapar. Las miradas de Minato a veces le hacían creer que lo sabía. Tampoco dudaba de que Kushina se lo hubiera dicho. Eran el tipo de pareja empalagosa que no oculta nada. Pero mientras no hablara ni nada cambiara, nada pasaría.

Kakashi luchó contra esos sentimientos que no se extinguían, lo mejor que pudo. Pero cuando las cosas en su vida se volvieron a truncar comprendió al fin cuan poderoso y doloroso era el amor. Casi parecía que su destino estaba pintado por la mismísima desdicha encarnada y que solo sufrir era la senda de su vida. Perdió sus ideales y se construyó unos nuevos. Unos que seguiría siempre.

Porque siempre quedó en él, esos resquicios de un amor que quizás nunca pudo ser pero que existió fervientemente en su pecho. Porque aunque no creyó a Kushina, el dolor con los años seguía ahí, algo menos opaco pero sin desaparecer, sin embargo los buenos sentimientos y recuerdos ciertamente le salvaron en muchos momentos. Aprendió del dolor. Aprendió con cada perdida y aprendió de un amor no correspondido.

Obito y él llegaron a ser amigos. Y eso le bastaba. Aunque fuera poco, aunque fuera egoísta. El amor es incomprensible demasiadas veces y él ya no necesitaba ningún libro en el que basarse. Lo aprendió sintiéndolo y lo sufrió del mismo modo.

—Creo que hace ya dieciséis años que visito este lugar y aún encuentro cosas que contar. ¿Increíble, no? Aunque a veces creo que hablarte hasta del Icha Icha resulta ridículo. Me han vuelto a asignar un equipo y te sorprendería saber quiénes lo forman. Si llego tarde será por estar aquí hablándote. No eres una ancianita pero me haces llegar tarde cada vez. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprende. Siempre eras el culpable. Obito, siempre Obito.

* * *

Como curiosidad diré que el ObiRin es mi OTP, pero el KakaObi también me puede. Mi Obito es fantástico.

Creo que el título... puede entenderse.

La frase que Kushina le dice es una frase que Kakashi dice una vez "Ver a través de la decepción" Me pareció bonito considerar que sea algo que le dejó Kushina, una enseñanza. Las relaciones de Kushina con el Team Minato las saco del ova donde se ve como Kushina les conoce y demás.

Y sí, desvarié y al final acabó de forma nostálgica (no puedo evitarlo) pero tenía que acabar con esa frase, sin duda.

No olvidéis visitar el foro más homo del fandom (?)


End file.
